Centa's Journey
by Gigasbolt
Summary: Violence and Cussing. It's a DBZ Story I'm writing. Please read and review.
1. Centa's Journey: Chapter 1

All right, first the Author's notes.   
  
1. Character's name is pronounced Sen-ta. I know, it's spelled Centa, but that's how it's pronounced.   
  
2. His move is the Shitoka. (Pronounced She-tok-a) It's a move where energy is drawn from the user's ki and funneled into a large, half-moon shaped shot. One shoots from each hand. Please, if you like this move, email me and I'll let you use it. Just don't rip me off.  
  
3.Quick guide to the mood hair, as I like to call it.  
Green-Normal Blue-Fear Violet-Happy Black-Pain Red-Anger Orange-Slightly Miffed White-Confusion  
Pink-Embarassment Yellow-Humor Flesh-Shock Grey-Lieing  
  
4. Email me if you like, dis-like, or have any suggestions. Gigasbolt@yahoo.com is my email. Oh yeah, for any who have it, my AOL Instant Messenger name is XxGigasboltxX. I'm easily accesible and love talking to new people, so shoot me a message if you're on.  
  
Well, I've bored you enough. On with the story. It takes place after the Freeza Saga. Sometime right after the Nameks are wished to their new planet. If I get support, I may continue the story. Thoughts are in `these` and speaking in "these." Scene changes are -----these------  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Centa's Journey   
  
By: Gigasbolt  
  
  
It was a new day. The sun was shining and everything felt perfect. Well, everything except that his father was missing. Gohan was still worried about his dad. `Why hasn't he come back yet?` Gohan thought. He sighed, knowing he would have homework to do without his dad to get him out of it.   
  
"GOHAN!!" The scream came as if to remind him of what he had just thought. "YOU'D BETTER BE GETTING READY FOR SCHOOL!!!" Chi-Chi cared about her son. A lot. That's probably why she wanted him to get such a good education. She didn't want him to have to depend on fighting for everything. Like her husband. `How I miss Goku... Even though he does eat everything in sight.. And he never thanks me. That lazy, good-for-nothing. Always training. I can't believe it.` Her thoughts were interrupted by the fact that Gohan was nowhere in sight.   
  
Gohan didn't want to go to school. He wanted to have fun. So, of course he had put on his training gi, the one modeled after Piccolo's, and was climbing out his window. Suddenly, Haiya Dragon flew up.   
  
"KKKRRRAAA" He shouted, obviously overjoyed that Gohan was joining him for a day of fun.   
  
"Icarus, shush! Don't make any noise. I'm gonna skip school." Gohan shushed the dragon, trying not to alert Chi-Chi.  
  
"GOHAN! YOU BETTER NOT BE GOOFING OFF WITH THAT BEAST!!! YOU'VE GOT SCHOOL!" Chi-Chi began her ascent up the steps. She was sure that boy of her's was trying to do something to get out of school. Ever since he got back from that planet with Bulma and Krillen, all he wanted to do was goof off. `I bet Krillen was a bad influence on him. What does Krillen do, anyways? All he does is train at that pervert Roshie's house.` "Humph. I'll have to give Krillen a piece of my mind." Chi-Chi sure wasn't gonna give Gohan any excuse to goof off. She burst through his door to find him on the roof, preparing to take off. "YOU STOP RIGHT THERE, MISTER!" Chi-Chi had this thing about yelling today. She ran to the window, hanging out and grabbing his leg. "You've got to go to school!"  
  
"But Mom... I wanna go play with Icarus!" Gohan pulled a little, but didn't want to hurt his Mom.   
  
"Please, Gohan. Go to school for Mommy.. Please. I don't want you to grow up without an education." Chi-Chi was pleading with her son. He coulnd't do this to her.  
  
"All right..." Gohan didn't sound very excited, but Chi-Chi didn't seem to care. She was too busy dancing around with glee. He came back in and got dressed for school. `Man. I hate doing this.`  
  
"Oh, my little man is so cute." Chi-Chi pulled at his shirt, adjusting it to fit just perfect. `Hmm.. That unruly hair is growing back. I'll have to schedule another hair appointment.`  
  
Gohan walked towards the bus as his mother's voice was heard in the background.   
  
"BYE BYE GOHAN! HAVE A GOOD DAY!"  
  
"By Kami, she can be annoying sometimes." Gohan whispered to himself as he climbed on the bus. He moved to the back, where he always sat by himself. His was the last stop, and everybody knew it was his seat. He had claimed it from a bully. After knocking him senseless with one punch, that is. He pondered on taking Kami's name in vain, but then, he had met Kami, so it wasn't that bad. And so he sat, the bus making it's way down the road until it stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" was the general question. Every child on the bus said it or some version of it.   
  
One of the boys sitting near Gohan piped up. "Hey Gohan, I thought you were the last stop. Anybody moved in recently?"  
  
"No, Johnny, not that I know of." Gohan had no idea who lived here. In fact, none of the kids had even noticed the house until that time. As they watched, an old man marched a little kid out to the bus.   
  
"Yeah, you brat. I'm finally gonna get rid of you. Hehehe.." The old man laughed. He didn't live here. It was a front. The kid was an orphan he'd found, and he didn't want the responsibility. He was gonna dump him on the bus and leave. There was something about the kid, something unnerving. Maybe it was his hair, the hair that changed color with his moods, staying green when he was calm, his yellow eyes, or his unusual stature. The kid was 9 years old, but he was only the size of a 6 year old. The eyes didn't help, either. The doctor's had thought he would be blind, but he sees fine. `Better than fine.` The man thought. This kid had seen flies land on food in the kitchens of other houses from the street they usually lived on. The man thought he could cash in on it, but the boy didn't want to do anything. At least, not anything the man tried to force him to do. All in all, it wasn't worth the trouble.  
  
The boy looked at the bus, and saw kids his age. A glimmer of hope grew in him. He'd never been allowed to play. The old man saw to that. He'd never been near kids his own age. Maybe he could play with these kids. A memory from his very early youth came to mind. He was young, around 2 years old, and he was back in the orphanage. Before the man. He was playing with another baby, and accidentally knocked it over. He was playing to hard, scolded the nurse. They had never seen a toddler so strong. They didn't let him play after that. Then, it closed down and the man found him. That was when he was 3. He could remember all this. His reasoning skills, though he didn't know it, were far beyond his age level. He'd lived with the man 6 years, growing smarter, stronger, faster. And yet, as the man pointed out, not taller. He had reached this height when he was 6 and hadn't grown any more. He climbed the stairs onto the bus.   
  
"Hey, look at him. He looks like a first grader! Are you sure he's on the right bus!" A few troublemakers in the back began to make fun of the boy's height, but Gohan knew some things didn't matter. Height was one of them. His dad's friend Krillen was the same age as his dad, but Gohan was almost taller than Krillen. But, even though he was small, Krillen was one of the fiercest fighters he had ever seen. Gohan knew not to judge people by how they looked, but by how they acted.  
  
The boy looked at all the kids. He heard the jeers. He didn't pay attention to them. If they didn't like him, their opinions didn't matter. He stepped to the line between driver and children. He knew two things instinctively. The first was that the man wouldn't be there at the end of the day. The boy didn't care much. The man didn't love him, and he didn't love the man. The second, and the more important, was that he had a friend on the bus. He didn't know who, and he didn't know how, but the feeling was there. Someone here was willing to be his friend. And not just any friend, but a close, personal friend. Someone who could be trusted with anything. He walked forward, searching for a seat. Everywhere he turned, the children either covered it up, saying it was taken, or just turned him down. He finally reached the back of the bus. The last seat was next to a boy with spiky black hair. He got the feeling again. Maybe this was his friend.  
  
Gohan looked up. The boy had made his way all the way back here. He looked around. `Everyone else turned him down. I can't believe they did that. They're so cruel.` Gohan looked into the boy's eyes. There was something about him that reminded him of Dende. He looked hurt, yet trusting. `This boy is looking for something.` Gohan realized. "Here, you can sit with me." Gohan moved over a little and put his books into his bag.  
  
"Thank you very much." The boy bowed and put his backpack on the ground next to him. He then sat and looked at Gohan. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Gohan. What's yours?"  
  
"It's Centa." The look of surprise was not very pronounced.   
  
"That's an odd name.. I've never heard of it before."  
  
"I made it up myself. I didn't like the name the orphanage gave me."  
  
"You're an orphan? That's too bad. Was that your adopted dad?"  
  
"No, that's some guy who found me. He took me in, but I don't like him. He's mean."  
  
And so it went. Centa told Gohan the story of his life, as outlined earlier, about how he started in an orphanage that ran out of money. It shut down and the man found him. He raised him until that point. Nothing out of the normal had ever happened in Centa's life, other than his looks and height. And his strength. Centa didn't tell Gohan about that. He thought he'd be scared. If only Centa knew. In fact, he would have known, because Gohan was about to start his life story, when the bus pulled into the schoolyard. They got off the bus and headed to their school room. They were surprised that Centa was in Gohan's room, and they picked seats next to each other. Dende had been the only close friend Gohan had had in a long time. And then he had to leave. Maybe Centa could take his place.  
  
"All right, I know how interesting your conversation is, but Gohan, Centa. You must stop talking while I talk." The teacher was driven to the point of making them stand   
outside when the bell rang. "OOH!! JUST EVERYONE GO OUTSIDE!!" All the children raced out, while the teacher walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. She was about to take one, when Gohan and Centa stuck their heads back in.  
  
"BYE TEACHER!"  
  
She then proceeded to throw the entire bottle of aspirin into her mouth, swallowing every last one.  
  
"Heh, that was awesome, Gohan. We really freaked her out." Centa laughed as they walked down to the playground.  
  
"That was great." Gohan was ready for some playing time after sitting down so long. They threw the doors open, already the best of friends. As they walked, Centa noticed a bully picking on a group of kids at the Jungle Gym. His hair began to turn to a shade of orange as he got slightly angry.  
  
"Hey, Gohan. Do you see that?" Centa pointed.  
  
"Yeah, that's not nice. We should teach him a lesson, Centa." Gohan began walking over there. He took a look back and noticed Centa's hair changing color. He almost freaked, but then remember what his friend had told him on the bus, about it changing colors like a mood ring. That just meant Centa was kind of angry at the bully.  
  
`How did Gohan know that I could teach him a lesson? I'm sure I didn't tell Gohan I was stronger than normal.` Centa, nevertheless, followed his new-found friend towards the bully. Now, most of the bullies had heard of Gohan, but this particular bully had either not been around long enough, or had just forgotten. Bullies are kind of stupid, you know. So, he continued making fun of the kids until he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" He turned, coming face to face with.. air, surprisingly. He looked down, noticing Gohan, who was about 3 inches shorter. Bullies usually are the bigger kids, too.  
  
"I want you to stop picking on them." Gohan said, matter of factly.   
  
"Who's gonna make me, YOU?" The bully pointed and laughed, but stopped when he felt Gohan grab his finger. "HUH?" Gohan then proceeded to pick him up, turn him over so that his head was facing the ground, and bring the aforementioned head into the ground 4 to 5 times, leaving a massive bump. He then turned him rightside up again and placed him on his feet.  
  
"You going to stop?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes... sir..." The bully replied, tears streaming down his face as he felt the lump.   
  
"Good." Gohan said. He then turned and nearly run into a slack-jawed Centa.  
  
"How?.. Where?... When?.." Centa tried many interrogative sentences, but each ended with the first word. Perhaps his hair conveyed the sentiment he was trying to get off, as it was a confused white.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about myself, didn't I?" Gohan said, a bit sheepishly. He then proceeded to launch into a vivid, if not child-like account of his battles, starting with what he remembered from his 4 year old battle with Radditz to his most recent battle on Namek with Freeza. There were a few discrepancies between his account and what truly happened. From his point of view, Piccolo, or "Mr. Piccolo" played a much bigger role, at one time going from saving Gohan from being killed in the wilderness to having him defeat Freeza only to have him come back from the dead when Goku arrived. Methinks Gohan was just a bit confused on Namek. But, anyway, that really doesn't retract from the importance of the stories Gohan was telling, does it? Centa certainly didn't think so, as he stood. Then sat. And eventually lay, wrapped up in Gohan's story so much he felt as if he were there. Gohan had just finished when the school bell rang to come in. Wow, long break, huh? Anyhoo, they went back in and continued their boring school day. Until lunchtime, that is...  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Centa. I'm going to the bathroom. Save my seat, okay?" Gohan stood up from their table. It wasn't crowded. In fact, no one else was sitting there. Gohan had a kind of reputation. But, to be nice, Centa put his feet up where Gohan was sitting.  
  
"Sure, Gohan. I got it."  
  
"Okay, be back in a second." Gohan walked over to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, the hecklers from the bus walked over.  
  
"Hey, shrimp." The first said, pushing his feet aside and sitting in Gohan's seat. He didn't seem to notice Centa's hair begin to shift into orange.  
  
"You can't sit there. Gohan's sitting there." Centa said, sticking up for his friend.  
  
"You gonna make us move, shrimp?" The second said, sitting next to the first. Centa's orange hair got a little redder.  
  
"If I have to." Centa answered.  
  
"HA! Yeah right!" The third said. He sat on the other side. None of them even moved when Centa stood up and walked over to their side and put his hand, that's right, one hand on their bench. His hair was now a bright, bright red.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you." He then proceeded to lift the bench containing the bullies into the air, walked over to the garbage container, and dumped them in. As he did, his hair began to turn back to green. Just as Gohan was walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"CENTA! What're you doing?" Gohan was amazed that his friend lifted the bench with one hand, let alone with three bullies on it.   
  
"Oh, hi Gohan. They took your seat. I told them to move, but they said to make them. So I did. I figured now I don't have to hide stuff from you since you didn't hide stuff from me." Centa then told Gohan all about how he was different. When he was young, in the orphanage, he was as strong as the nurses. When the old man found him, he was as strong as a bodybuilder. Now, he was very strong, strong enough to lift small cars. Gohan was amazed. This was great! Not only was his best friend cool, he was strong, too. Now they could train together.   
  
"Centa, do you know anything about ki?" Gohan was hopeful. With power like that, maybe he could do something.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Gohan. I've never heard that word before." Centa's hair was turning white again.  
  
`Oh well, I didn't know what ki was until Mr. Piccolo. I'm sure he can teach Centa, too.` "Centa, I've got some people you should meet. Can you come with me after school?"  
  
"Sure, Gohan. I don't have anything to do. The man abandoned me, so I don't have anywhere to go." Centa didn't feel bad about it, as his hair showed by turning green again, but Gohan obviously felt awful.  
  
"That sucks, Centa. Maybe you can live with me until you find someone to take you in." Gohan was worried about his new friend. Maybe he could help him.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that day, after school was over, Chi-Chi recieved her introduction to Centa. She checked her watch as the alarm went off. `Well, Gohan should be home right now.`  
  
"HI MOM, I'M HOME"  
  
"Right on time. Gohan, I've got your favorite snack, cookies and.." She gasped, catching her first view of a strange green topped body following Gohan through the door. "GOHAN, SOMETHING GREEN IS FOLLOWING YOU!! I'LL GET IT!" Chi-Chi grabbed her broom, about to start swinging, when Gohan broke in.  
  
"Mom, Mom. It's okay. If you'd look a little closer, you'd see that's my new friend. His name is Centa. He's all alone, he's an orphan. Can he stay with us?" Gohan looked at her with big, sad eyes. "Please?" He said, in that sweet voice kids reserve for conning parents into something.  
  
"Well, that's a lot for me to process, Gohan. I'll think about it. Meanwhile, I'll make a second set of cookies and a second glass of milk. Hello, Centa. I'm sorry about before. It's just, you're so small, and I didn't look any lower than your hair."  
  
"That's okay, Mrs. Chi-Chi. I don't mind. I've gotten worse reactions to me before."   
  
`He seems like a good enough boy. Maybe I shouldn't worry about Gohan making friends.` Chi-Chi thought, as she prepared the second snack. The boys had made their way up to Gohan's room. She heard muffled sounds of laughter and a strangely familiar KRARK. "OOH! THEY'D BEST NOT BE PLAYING WITH THAT... THAT... ANIMAL IN THE HOUSE!" Chi-Chi hated cleaning up after that dragon, even if Gohan loved him. She carried the tray up there, knowing she'd get a chance to lecture Gohan, which she loved to do. She flung the door open. "Gohan, how many times have I..??" She looked around, no sight of dragon.  
  
"Told me what, Mom?" Gohan looked up from the large bean-bag he and Centa were laying on, shifting his weight. They turned the page on their comic book.  
  
"Um.. I thought I heard that dragon in here. I'm sorry to bother you. Here's the snack. What are you boys planning on doing?" Chi-Chi asked, as she set down the tray.  
  
"Yum!" Centa snatched two cookies and his glass of milk. He proceeded to make the cookies disappear, and half his milk. He then stuffed some cookies in his pocket, while sticking another in his mouth. He looked up, noticing the talking had stopped as Chi-Chi and Gohan both stared at him. His hair began to change to a sheepish pink color at his actions.  
  
"Centa, when was the last time you ate?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Uhh... Let me think. I had something two weeks ago, but I haven't had cookies since I was 3.." Centa answered.  
  
"What?? No cookies for 6 years?" Gohan was shocked. He had cookies every day. And as a snack at night.  
  
"More importantly, you haven't eaten in two weeks?" Chi-Chi was worried. The boy didn't look gaunt or hungry. But then, he was wearing a very baggy shirt. And baggy pants.  
  
"No, ma'am. I wanted to eat at school, but they said I needed money. I didn't have any." His hair, kind of like it had been blushing, finally turned back to normal as he calmed down.  
  
"You poor thing. You boys are staying right here until I can pull together a quick sandwich for Centa. And when you go, I'll give you a picnic to take with you." Chi-Chi turned and headed back downstairs.  
  
Centa continued to eat until he finished his plate. He then drained his milk. He reached into his pocket and fished out another cookie. "Your mom sure is nice, Gohan."  
  
"Yeah, she is." Gohan reached for one of his cookies, when the bean-bag moved and grabbed a cookie, too. "HEY! Icarus, I would've given you one."  
  
"AARK! KRAAKRAK!" Icarus told him, eating the cookie. Roughly translated, it means. "Get off my back! My cookie!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Gohan rolled off and began punching the dragon playfully. Icarus stood up and whipped his tail into him, knocking him back. Centa knew it was all in good fun. As Gohan got back up, Icarus ate another cookie and dragon laughed at Gohan.  
  
"AAK. AAK. AAK." Icarus laughed, pulling the cookie all the way into his mouth and eating it.  
  
"Why you little.." Gohan tackled the dragon.  
  
"HAHAHA.." Centa laughed, watching Gohan and Icarus tumble around happily. His hair turned yellow, matching his eyes in this hilarity. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up. "Uh-oh. Gohan, can we hide him again?" Centa's hair turned from yellow to a scared blue.  
  
"I don't think Icarus could hide in time." Gohan was about to throw a blanket over him when Chi-Chi came in.  
  
"All right Centa, here's your.. GOHAN!! I knew that dragon was here! Get him out!" Chi-Chi couldn't believe she'd fallen for the bean-bag trick. She shooed the dragon out the window. She then handed the picnic lunch to Gohan and a sandwich to Centa. "You two boys are full of mischief. Get outside and get some sun. I've got to vacuum this room! Oh, and Gohan. I'd like it if you and Centa visited Bulma and give her this for me." Chi-Chi handed the boys a small package.   
  
"Okay Mom. Thanks!" Gohan ran to the window.   
  
"Um, Gohan. Why are you going to the window?" Centa asked, contentedly munching his sandwich.  
  
  
END PART 1  
  
Sorry, everyone who reads this. I ran out of memory in one text file and am now working on part 2. Bear with me.   
  
  



	2. Centa's Journey: Chapter 2

(Quick Author's Notes: New Villian's name is pronounced: Gan-do-no. Long vowels. His move is the Myodie. Pronounced My-o-die. In the move, a cirlce is formed with the hands and a giant circle like a donut of energy fires from the user's hand. It can capture an opponent or explode on contact. Thanks to all who kept reading!  
Quick guide to the mood hair, as I like to call it.  
Green-Normal Blue-Fear Violet-Happy Black-Pain Red-Anger Orange-Slightly Miffed White-Confusion  
Pink-Embarassment Yellow-Humor Flesh-Shock Grey-Lieing)  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Centa's Journey  
  
By: Gigasbolt  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"We're gonna fly, Centa. Duh." Gohan jumped out the window. Centa gasped and ran over, only to see Gohan floating in the air. His hair conveyed his shock as it was a pale flesh color.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Centa was, once again, amazed by Gohan's actions. His hair began to turn to its normal green again as he watched Gohan float.  
  
"You mean you can't fly?" Gohan asked. Centa shook his head no, and Gohan began to think. Then, the answer came. "Come on, Centa, you can ride Icarus."  
  
"Well, okay." Centa walked to the window and watched as Icarus flew back for him. Centa hopped on and grabbed onto his neck. "Ready, Gohan."  
  
"HERE WE GO!" Gohan took off towards the Capsule Corp. and Icarus followed close behind.  
  
"WHOA! Gohan, this is amazing! I'm actually flying!" Centa watched the ground rush by underneath him. His hair turned violet as he looked down. All the people walking around looked like ants. Centa watched them and laughed. Then, as Icarus flew up some, Centa almost fell off.   
  
"Hold on tight, Centa." Gohan laughed. He remembered the first time he had gone flying. He'd been just like Centa. Amazed, astonished, and really interested in what was going on underneath him. Finally, they reached the place Gohan was looking for. They set down in a large open area in front of a dome building.   
  
"Where are we, Gohan?" Centa looked on as Gohan walked to the dome building.  
  
"Oh, this is the Capsule Corporation. My Mom's friend, Bulma lives here. We have to drop this off, remember?" Gohan held up the package.   
  
"Oh yeah." Centa stepped off Icarus's back and his hair began to turn green. The giddiness of flying had worn off.  
  
"Come on." Gohan walked in and they found Bulma. "Hi, Bulma."  
  
"Gohan, oh hi. Who's your green haired friend?" Bulma walked over and tweaked Centa's cheek. Of course, she had to bend over to do it, and as Centa got a straight eye level view of Bulma's ample cleavage, his hair began to turn pink. He was blushing again.  
  
"Oh hey, what's his hair doing?" Bulma asked. She felt the now pink hair, but it felt the same. "How'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with my hair, Mrs. Bulma. It's been like that since I was born." Centa's hair turned green again as she stood up.  
  
"That's Ms. Bulma. And I'd like to study that, if you don't mind." She didn't give Centa a chance to argue as she dragged him into her lab. Gohan followed quizzically.  
  
"Okay, this won't hurt a bit.. I hope your skin is more permeable than Vegeta's.. I broke countless needles on him until I found the right place. Then I had all the Saiya-jin blood I needed." Bulma smiled, remember how she'd found the spot. `"I don't need to give you Saiya-jin blood." Vegeta said, obnoxiously as he sat. He then jumped back up screaming as he grabbed his butt in pain. "What'd you sit on, Vegeta? Oh, how nice, a blood sample." Bulma picked up the needle Vegeta had been kind enough to impale his butt on.` "Heh heh heh."  
  
"Bulma, what's so funny?" Gohan asked, as she swabbed Centa's arm.  
  
"Nothing Gohan. Now, hold still. Here we go." Bulma stabbed the needle into Centa's arm. He didn't flinch, but his hair turned a shade of black. This obviously meant pain, Gohan thought. But, it wasn't very dark, so he didn't worry too much.  
  
"There we go.." Bulma pulled the analyzing computer over to her and stuck the blood sample in. As the DNA code appeared, Gohan and Centa walked over and looked, too. Centa's hair turned back to green as his arm stopped hurting. "Hhmm.. That's strange."  
  
"What's wrong, Bulma?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, your friend there's got some blood in him that I can't identify. He's mostly human, about 55% but there's another part in him. The other 45% is what makes his hair change colors. Is there anything else different about him?" Bulma finished her quick-scan and turned to the boys. She noticed Gohan looking around and whistling; Centa was doing the same, but Centa's hair was a newly seen shade of grey. "Centa, what does gray mean?"  
  
"Oh, that means that I'm telling a fib.. Oops.."   
  
"CENTA!" Gohan looked at him angrily, but Centa's hair betrayed his feeling's again by turning pink.  
  
"Gohan." Bulma looked at him reproachfully.  
  
"Sorry. Centa's a lot stronger than a normal kid our age." Gohan answered her.  
  
"Let's see how strong." She popped out a capsule car and threw it down. Centa then proceeded to lift it easily. "That's pretty strong. I'm gonna keep checking this DNA for whatever I can find. Now then, why did you come here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Here, Bulma. It's from my Mom." Gohan handed the package to Bulma and she unwrapped it. It was a small earthenware pot Chi-Chi had made Bulma for her collection.   
  
"Oh, thank you! You make sure you tell her I loved it."  
Bulma waved good-bye to the boys and put the pot in her kitchen.  
  
"Where to now, Gohan?" Centa asked as they flew towards the forest.  
  
"We're going to see Mr. Piccolo." Gohan landed in a large clearing and Icarus landed shortly afterward.  
  
"Hey, where's Icarus going?" Centa asked. Icarus had walked off just as Centa got off.  
  
"He doesn't really like the person we're about to meet, so he goes off and eats." Gohan got in the center and fired a large yellow beam into the sky.  
  
"GOHAN! How'd you do that?? It's so cool!!" Centa watched the beam go into the air. Then, a big green guy came out of the woods behind Gohan. Gohan was to busy looking at Centa and trying to explain what he did to notice. "GOHAN! LOOK OUT!" Centa's hair began to change to a blue tint. Centa ran towards his friend as fast as he could, launching himself into the air over Gohan and hitting the green guy in the mouth. Apparently, he was caught off guard, and went flying back into a tree. He got up, rubbing his jaw.  
  
"So, Gohan. Who's your little friend here?" Piccolo said, continueing to rub.  
  
"CENTA! YOU HIT MR. PICCOLO! He's the one we're here to meet!" Gohan turned from reprimanding his friend. "I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo. Centa didn't know who you were."   
  
"That's okay, Gohan. He packs quite a wallop. Where'd you find him?" Piccolo was interested in the small kid who'd accomplished something many people had a hard time doing. He watched as the boy's hair changed from blue to green. The last time he'd felt a punch like that was when Freeza hit him in Form 2. The kid had potential. `Just like Gohan had when he was little,` thought Piccolo.  
  
"He came to my school today, Mr. Piccolo. He helped me take care of some bullies and I thought he had potential. Except, he's never heard of ki." Gohan watched Piccolo hopefully, but saw his face fall a little at that.  
  
"Well Gohan, I'm no Elder teacher. I can't start the kid with ki training. But, I see great potential. Just like you had when you were little. How old is he?" Piccolo had looked at the kid's height and was suprised to hear that he was Gohan's age. "Gohan, I suggest you take him to Roshie's house. That old pervert knows more about teaching ki than me. I use it better, but he'll learn what it is from Roshie. After all, he didn't become the Turtle Elder for nothing."  
  
"You got it Mr. Piccolo." Gohan whistled for Icarus, and then had to go find him. "That stupid dragon.. He never comes when I want him to. You stay here, Centa." Gohan then ran off towards a fruit tree they'd passed earlier.  
  
"Kid, you've got potential. Your name's Centa, right?" said Piccolo.  
  
"That's right, sir. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to punch you." Centa answered.  
  
"That's okay. When you get done with that loser Roshie's training, I'll give you a real lesson." Piccolo winked at the boy, and flashed his canine teeth.  
  
"Centa! Come on!" Gohan dragged Icarus away from the tree, struggling all the way.   
  
"AARRKK!!" Icarus screamed. Roughly translated, he said "GOHAN! MY FOOD!"  
  
"Oh shut up, you big crybaby. We've got an entire picnic basket of food. Besides, I put some of that fruit you were eating in their too. Okay?" Gohan said.  
  
"Aak." Icarus replied. Roughly translated, he said "Oh, Okay."  
  
Centa once again climbed on Icarus and they took off, both waving Good-bye to Piccolo. After about two hours of flying, they finally spotted the Kame House.   
  
"Hey, it's Krillen." Gohan pointed at a glint of light moving around the house rapidly.  
  
"Krillen is a glint of light? I got the impression from the story he was a human.." Centa didn't understand his friend's reasoning. His hair was again, white. They landed, and Centa realized what Gohan meant. The glint of light was the sun reflecting off Krillen's head.  
  
"Hi, Krillen. This is my friend Centa. We're here to see Master Roshie. Centa needs to learn about ki." Gohan explained Centa's history and what had already happened. Krillen's jaw dropped when he heard Centa had belted Piccolo. He looked at Centa, who's hair was going back to green after it's white look.  
  
"You hit Piccolo? Wow." That was all Krillen could say. "And to think, you're shorter than me. Heh." Krillen was happy for that. He felt satisfied with his height, but sometimes it was good to have somebody like him around. They entered the Kame House, looking to wake Master Roshie up from one of his many naps to begin Centa's training.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YAWN! I hate all these weaklings." Gandono blasted another quick ki beam into one of the little blue things. It died quickly, leaving the Ryodian with no challenge for a fight.   
  
The Ryodian, a race where fighters were raised. Ryodians were a large part of Freeza's army. They were strong, resilient, and loved to fight almost as much as the saiyans. They usually topped out at about 500,000, but Gandono was a prodigy. His power level had hit 500,000 and kept going. He was a secret operative for King Cold and later Freeza. He was going to be next in line for a spot on the Ginyu force, but they were destroyed by a supposed Super Saiyan. Gandono didn't believe in the myth of a Super Saiyan, but then Freeza's body was found. He had been released from service indefinitely, meaning he had quit when the Ginyu were destroyed. He didn't want to be stuck as a low-level soldier. He kept his special armor, and his scouter and personal space pod. The gold trim, the silver inlaid plating, no wonder he kept the special armor. He now traveled wherever there was supposed to be a challenge. His race had a large fin on the top of their head, which looked like a mohawk hair-do, but was really what they breathed with. Since it was a fin, they can breathe underwater and in hostile environments, which made them good shock troops. Their skin was orange, their pupils a distinct white, and their average height about 6 ft. No tail, humanoid hand and feet, no body hair. Kind of like big reptiles or amphibians.   
  
Gandono breathed. `Where can I get a good challenge. My scouter measures me at about 900,000. I want somebody in my league!` He casually blasted another small alien running at his back into non-existence. `I think I'll try to find out where the Super Saiyan was from.` He walked to his pod, getting in and plugging his scouter into the computer. "Computer, please send out a power level search for powers above 600,000." He waited as the ship flew through space. Eventually, the computer beeped to get his attention. "Yes, computer?"  
  
"Sir, we've found a planet that may harbor powers off that magnitude. It's in this galaxy, but very far. We estimate 5 months with no stops."   
  
`Well, well, well.` "Computer, we maybe stopping, but set course for this planet." Gandono leaned back, preparing for a long trip. `I wager a good 8 months before I get there. Hell, maybe a year. There's still species to kill.` The pod just flew silently, heading in the direction for Earth.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"EH.. WHAT?" Master Roshie was yelling, not realizing he had ear plugs in and couldn't hear Krillen or Gohan. He thought they just weren't talking loud enough. "SPEAK UP, KRILLEN!! DON'T BE SHY. WHO'S THE KID, GOHAN?"   
  
"MASTER ROSHIE!! TAKE YOUR EAR PLUGS OUT!!!" Krillen screamed. He couldn't believe his former master. He was so absent-minded. He'd taken a nap, putting ear plugs in. He had slept through Lunch sneezing and transforming, trashing the entire house in her rage. She then sneezed again and cleaned up the mess. He had only waken up after Krillen had turned an entire bucket of water onto his head. He was now sopping wet and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"EH?" Master Roshie began to feel his ears and discovered his ear plugs. "KRILLEN, I'VE JUST FIGURED OUT WHY I CAN'T HEAR YOU OR GOHAN. I'VE GOT MY EAR PLUGS IN!" Master Roshie began taking them out, as Krillen just fell to the floor, twitching. He hopped back up, bowing to the elder. "All right Krillen. What did you want to tell me about?"  
  
"Master Roshie, will you please teach young Centa here about ki? Just like you taught me and Goku when we were little." Krillen hoped Master Roshie would go along with the idea.  
  
"Eh.. Well, he'll have to go through the same thing that you and Goku had to do." Master Roshie's glasses shone just like his eyes behind them. He loved this part.  
  
"Master Roshie, you can't ask Centa and Gohan to bring you another maid.. You've got Lunch." Krillen stated. This sounded pathetic to him, but Roshie bought it.  
  
"You're right, Krillen. They need another task. Hmm..." Master Roshie sat on the couch and began to think of a task worthy of the world's most perverted man. Or Elder, for that matter. He finally stood back up, surprising the three, who had been talking about how they would get whatever it is he would ask for. "All right, I've made my decision. You boys must bring me a picture of the most beautiful girl in the town of Randis. It's got to have her... well, Krillen knows. He'll help you if you need it." Master Roshie sat back down, giggling in glee. He knew what they'd bring back.  
  
"Sigh.. All right, let's go." Krillen walked out, followed by Gohan and Centa. The first two took off, Centa following on Icarus. They reached the town after three hours of flight and they were all tired. They set down and saw suddenly why Master Roshie loved this town's women. They were all beautiful. "THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER." Krillen was angry with his elder for doing this.  
  
"I pick her." Centa pointed to a young woman with blonde hair.   
  
"Master Roshie will like her. Okay, guys. Here's the plan." Krillen, Gohan and Centa huddled, ready to go through with the plan Krillen quickly outlined. Centa and Gohan began following the girl. Krillen hung back a while. Centa had been given Krillen's camera, which Krillen had gotten because Master Roshie gives assignments like this. A loud scream was heard and Gohan came running back, waving something around. A second scream was also heard, as Centa came hightailing back waving the camera. While Gohan was relatively safe, Centa had had to duck underneath her skirt while the underwear bandit made his break, so Centa was being chased by a screaming, red-faced blonde. Who, at the moment, was also throwing things from her purse at the group. Centa's hair was a strange mix between bright pink and blue. They immediately took off, Krillen and Gohan dragging Centa into the air because Icarus had bolted at the first scream.   
  
"YOU GUYS TAKE IT EASY, I CAN'T FLY!" Centa yelled, watching the ground with eyes as big as saucers. Eventually, Icarus came back and allowed Centa to ride it. "Icarus, you're a big baby." Centa told the dragon, who proceeded to turn over and fly upside down, leaving Centa hanging on for dear life. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY." Icarus then let him back on. After the same boring flight back, they arrived at the Kame House again. Centa's hair was just beginning to turn back to normal.  
  
Krillen handed him the camera and he rushed off to his black room.. He came back with a large cloth pressed to his nose and nodded at Gohan and Centa. "I'll train you." He said, blood seeping through the cloth.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right, Centa. Ki is the power that gives you strength. You can use ki in a variety of ways if it's strong enough. For instance." Master Roshie waved the boys back and called Krillen over.   
  
"Yes, Elder?"   
  
"Krillen, I want you to prepare a Kamehameha. I will then block it with my own."  
  
"Yes, Elder." Krillen pulled his hands back, blue energy funneling into them. The light began to shine through his hands as more and more ki was channeled in. "KA....ME...HA...ME..HAAAAA!!!" The large blue beam raced through the air straight towards Master Roshie.  
  
"All right, now then... KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Master Roshie, being the person who created the move, barely needed to charge before he had a Kamehameha powerful enough to deflect Krillen's into the ocean. "Now you see there, boys. Your ki doesn't have to be stronger to beat someone. My power is nowhere near Krillen's, but I am more experienced, and used my ki to deflect his. You just have to use it more intelligently. Now, watch me do a Kamehameha like Krillen's." Master Roshie whipped his shirt off, showing his... elderly phsyique. "KKAAAA... MEEEE... HAAAA... MMMEEEE.. HAAAA!!" The Elder's body suddenly buffed out, making him a match for any body builder. Then, just as suddenly, all the bulk went into his hands as blue ki and he unleashed his Kamehameha. The attack was so awesome Krillen barely had time to dodge before his mentor caused the attack to soar right into the sky. "So you see, you can use your ki anyway you wish. You just have to find it inside you and manipulate it. I can help you discover it, but for more ki instruction, I recommend Yamcha or Tien." Master Roshie then walked over to Centa and proceeded to grab his head and knee him in the stomach several times, taunting the poor boy.  
  
"Stop (ow) that (ow) right (ow) NOW!!" Centa screamed the last word and as he did, his anger unleashed a large ki aura that surrounded him. His hair stood up, pointy black.  
  
"There you go.. Uh-oh..." Master Roshie had stopped but saw that Centa was still very angry with him. He turned and ran behind Krillen, very sure that his student could handle what the boy had.   
  
"YYYYAAAAAHHHH!!!" Centa just kept getting stronger. He could feel his power growing the angrier he got. He raised his hands, holding each one in front of his body and open palmed. Black energy, just like his hair and his ki aura began to collect in the palm and around his hand. His hair stood on end as the energy grew and grew. "SHITOKA!!" Centa screamed, having absolutely no idea where the word had come from. But, whatever the case, it fit perfectly, because from each hand a large, half-moon shaped beam shot at headed directly towards Krillen and Master Roshie. Of course, after expending so much ki, Centa was drained and couldn't prepare another attack if he'd wanted to.  
  
If Krillen had known what had happened to Centa, he wouldn't have been as worried. But he could feel the power of the attacks coming at him and he was scared senseless. The only thing he could do was to gather all the remaining energy had had into a giant Kamehameha and hope that stopped it. Krillen quickly flew his hands back, summoning all his ki. The blue ball quickly grew and expanded to fill his cupped hands. "KAAAMEEHAAMEEHAAA!" He screamed, releasing all his ki and aiming it directly at the two beams. The resulting explosion rocked the little island, nearly toppling the Kame House.  
  
"My..my..my.. Centa, where did you learn that attack?" Master Roshie asked. He stared at the young boy, not knowing what to say. The boy's burst in power had raised his level exponentially. Master Roshie could feel it. `But, where did he learn an attack like that?`   
  
"I don't know, Master Roshie. I just felt all this energy in my hands and that seemed like a good word to say." Centa was bewildered by his power too. He had no idea he had it in him. "Krillen, are you okay? I didn't mean to.." Centa's hair was falling back down into place and turning into a slight blue tinted green.  
  
"Yeah, Centa. I'm all right, don't feel bad. With a power like that, we should train you. You'd be a strong force for good." Krillen looked towards Master Roshie, and they both nodded. Centa was to begin training with Master Roshie later that day. As Centa heard what was going to happen to him, his hair went from the normal green to a shiny violet.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
END PART 2   
  
Well, sorry again. I am forced to move to text file 3. Hope you all keep reading! 


End file.
